Mutators/List of previous mutations
The following is a list of former mutators: Sudden But Inevitable Amon's corruption is overtaking everything and everyone. Soon even your closest ally will betray you. It's clear no one can be trusted. There is only one option left: destroy them before they destroy you! This mutation applies to "Stepps of Betrayal." It is a one day mutator for ''April Fool's'' 2017. In this mutator, the allied commanders are fight one another in a standard ladder battle, only with their respective commander, on the Steppes of War map. This mutator awards no exp aside from its bounty bonus (and first win of the day bonus, if applicable). After the match both players will get the "defeat" screen, but both will have gain the full bounty experience as if they had won the match. Field of Screams Bel'Shir is littred with mines, and each one can only be destroyed by either you or your partner. You must work together in order to clear a path for Stetmann's bots. Communicate, coordinate, and conquer. This mutation applies to "Mist Opportunities." *'Polarity:' Each enemy unit is immune to either your units or your ally's units. *'Minesweeper:' Groups of Widow Mines and Spider Mines are buried throughout the battlefield. No Money, More Problems Amon's terraforming of Veridia Prime has ravaged the planet's resources. You must brave catastrophic environmental conditions in order to secure the materials needed to build your army. Use caution, but don't delay. Every passing second brings the planet closer to destruction. This mutation applies to "The Vermillion Problem." *'Slim Pickings:' Player worker units gather resources at a reduced rate, but resource pickups spawn throughout the map. *'Self-Destruction:' Enemy Heroic units increase the attack speed and armor of all enemies within a small range. *'Twister:' Tornadoes move across the map, damaging and knocking back player units in their path. Mutation Creation Contest Winner We are proud to present the winning entry of our first Mutation Creation contest, as designed and submitted by Saito. In this weekly challenge, vile replications of the Koprulu sector's greatest heroes inspire Amon's forces as they lay siege to Augustgrad. Do not back down in the face of their presence, and focus on saving the city. This mutation applies to "Rifts to Korhal". Along with each attack waves, powerful enemy heroes will spawn. These heroes include Jim Raynor, Tychus Findlay, Nova Terra, Artanis, Karax, Zeratul, Kerrigan, Zagara and Dehaka. This mutation was the winning entry of the Mutation Creation Contest. *'Heroes from the Storm:' Every attack wave will be led by a random Hero of increasing power. Each Objective point is also guarded by three random Heroes. *'Inspiration:' Enemy Heroic units increase the attack speed and armor of all enemies within a small range. *'Hardened Will:' Enemy Heroic units reduce all incoming damage to a maximum of 10 when any non-heroic enemy unit is near them. Grave Danger Deathless monstrosities besiege the Xel'Naga Temple. Amon's forces give rise to the infested as they fall, and will eventually overwhelm your fortifications through brute force. Kill the Void Reanimators before they raise the dead, and do whatever it takes to survive the onslaught. This mutation applies to "Temple of the Past". *'Void Reanimator:' Void Reanimators wander the battlefield, bringing your enemies back to life. *'Walking Infested:' Enemy units spawn Infested Terran upon death in numbers according to the unit's life. *'Transmutation:' Enemy units have a chance to transform into more powerful units whenever they deal damage. Hostile Takeover Amon's forces are using their missiles and laser drill to target your structures from afar. Whatever they burn down, they will rebuild as their own. Guard your bases well, but don't forget the Void Rifts that threaten to destroy Korhal itself. This mutation applies to "Rifts to Korhal". *'Missile Command:' Endless missile bombardments target your structures and must be shot down throughout the mission. *'Laser Drill:' An enemy Laser Drill constantly attacks player units within enemy vision. *'Eminent Domain:' Enemies gain control of your structures after destroying them. Wheel of Misfortune The Void itself bends into reality, warping the very fabric of space and time. Battlefield conditions change at random and never stay stable for long. All bets are off, commanders. Be ready for anything. This mutation has applied to "Void Thrashing," "Lock & Load," and "The Vermillion Problem". *'Chaos Studios': Mutators are chose at random and periodically cycle through the mission. Portal Power Amon's forces are fanatical in their efforts to take down Sgt. Hammer's useless fortress. Reinforcements surge forth from the Void, brimming with new and terrible power. Match their strength and crush the Void Thrashers. This mutation applies to "Void Thrashing." *'Void Rifts:' Void Rifts periodically appear in random locations and spawn enemy units until destroyed. *'Power Overwhelming:' All enemy units have energy and use random abilities. Blast from the Past Your enemies intend to seize your defenses and use them against you, reconstructing them under Amon's control after they are destroyed by the hybrid's nukes. Do not allow that to occur. This mutation applies to "Temple of the Past." *'Eminent Domain:' Enemies gain control of your structures after destroying them. *'Mutually Assured Destruction:' Enemy Hybrid units detonate a Nuke upon death. Sick Micro The terrazine on Bel'Shir has enhanced the planet's native viruses. A deadly plague spreads among all lifeforms, and your every beleaguered action comes at a cost. Suffer through it and emerge victorious. This mutation applies to "Mist Opportunities." *'Black Death:' Some enemy units carry a plague that deals damage over time and spreads to other nearby units. The plague spreads to your units when the enemy unit is killed. *'Micro Transactions:' Giving commands to your units costs resources based on the unit's cost. Ulnar New Year It's a time for celebration, and Amon's starting it all off with a bang. Not only does he intend to overload Ulnar, he has outfitted his own minions with explosives as well. Make use of the resources being gifted to you and put a stop to Amon's plans. This mutation applies to "Lock & Load." Due to patching issues, this mutator was released a day later than normal. *'Fireworks:' Enemies launch a dazzling fireworks display upon deawth, dealing damage to your nearby units. *'Lucky Envelopes:' Festive envelopes containing resource pickups are dropped at random throughout the map. Shields Up! A spacetime anomaly has enveloped Kaldir. Kinetic energy is diffused in all directions, and pockets of temporal and spatial irregularity litter the battlefield. Fight through them and take down the shuttles. This mutation applies to "Void Launch." *'Diffusion:' Damage dealt to enemies is split evenly across all nearby units, including your own. *'Mineral Shields:' Mineral clusters at player bases are periodically encased in a shield which must be destroyed for gathering to continue. *'Shortsighted:' Player units and structures have reduced vision range. Cremation Amon has weaponized the infested. The ground is set ablaze as each one dies, and Void Reanimators raise them anew without remorse. Withstand the flames and guard the ships with your lives. This mutation applies to "Miner Evacuation." *'Void Reanimators:' Void Reanimators wander the battlefield, bringing your enemies back to life. *'Scorched Earth:' Enemy units set the terrain on fire upon death. The Ultimate Price Amon has drawn you into a war of attrition. Your forces are exhausted, and even the simplest of tasks are a drain on your resources. Missiles rain down from above, and minerals can sometimes be hard to gather. hang in there, secure the longs, and it will all be worth it. This mutation applies to "Lock & Load." *'Micro Transactions:' Giving commands to your units costs resources based on the unit's cost. *'Missile Command:' Endless missile bombardments target your structures and must be shot down throughout the mission. *'Mineral Shields:' Mineral clusters at player bases are periodically encased in a shield which must be destroyed for gathering to continue. Rumble in the Jungle Concealed enemies stalk through the jungle's mists, ready to pounce on Stetmann's harvesting bots and tear them apart without warning. Keep your eyes open both for Amon's minions and the traps they have set to ensnare you. This mutation applies to "Mist Opportunities." *'Aggressive Deployment:' Additional enemy units are periodically deployed onto the battlefield. *'We Move Unseen:' All enemy units are permanently cloaked. *'Temporal Field:' Enemy Temporal Fields are periodically deployed throughout the map. Violent Night You'd better watch out! Amon is exacting vengeance on those he deems naughty, and this most certainly includes you. There's still plenty of reason to be jolly-it's the season of giving, and there are gifts for everyone! But be warned: Amon does not like sharing. This mutation applies to "Void Launch," and is Christmas themed. *'Gift Exchange:' Gifts are periodically deployed around the map. If you don't claim them, Amon will! *'Naughty List:' Player units and structures take increased damage for each enemy they've killed. Survival of the Fittest Sgt. Hammer's Fortress is under siege. Determined to shatter its defenses, Amon shielding his minions from damage and resurrecting them in entirely new bodies upon death. Do whatever it takes to stop their assault. This mutation applies to "Void Thrashing." *'Transmutation:' Enemy units have a chance to transform into more powerful units whenever they deal damage. *'Barrier:' Enemy units gain a temporary shield upon the first time they take damage. Shir Chaos Amon's minions rush forward to support their champion, and not even death can stop them. When they fall, more rise to take their place, further bolstering their champion's strength. Match their zeal and push back the surging tide. This mutation applies to "Chain of Ascension." *'Outbreak:' Enemy Infested Terrans spawn continuously around the map. *'Speed Freaks:' Enemy units have double their normal movement speed. *'Just Die!:' Enemy units are automatically revived upon death. Power Trip Merely destroying a planet isn't enough for Amon. He has also imbued his forces with raw power, allowing them to wield incredible abilities against you. Even Amon's structures strike at you with conviction. Withstand the onslaught and save Veridia Prime. This mutation applies to "The Vermillion Problem." *'Power Overwhelming:' All enemy units have energy and use random abilities. *'Long Range:' Enemy units and structures have increased weapon and vision range. *'Photon Overload:' All enemy structures attack nearby hostile units. Fowl Play Your supply lines have been cut off, and you must work together with your ally in order to sustain your armies. Luckily, there is plenty of local wildlife to harvest. But proceed with caution. Who knows what a turkey is capable of when under threat? This mutation applies to "Oblivion Express." *'Turkey Shoot:' Supply can only be generated by killing turkeys that wander through the map. Doing so may anger the turkeys that remain. *'Sharing is Caring:' Supply is shared between you and your partner, and units from both of your armies contribute to your shared supply cap. Explosive Results Amon is determined to destroy Sgt. Hammer's Fortress at all costs. Explosions rock the compound as nukes rain from above and Amon's minions detonate themselves upon death. Do what you can to mitigate your own casualties as you take out the Void Thrashers. This mutation applies to "Void Thrashing." *'Mutually Assured Destruction:' Enemy Hybrid units detonate a Nuke upon death. *'Going Nuclear:' Nukes are launched at random throughout the map. *'Self-Destruction:' Enemy units explode and deal damage to nearby player units upon death. Conflagration The Infested march upon the temple. Infused with incendiary power, Amon's minions set the ground ablaze as they die. Even more monsters emerge from the ashes, seeking to engulf the temple in the fires of their own deaths. Keep your distance and exterminate them. This mutation applies to "Temple of the Past." *'Walking Infested:' Enemy units spawn Infested Terran upon death in numbers according to the unit's life. *'Alien Incubation:' All enemy units spawn Broodlings upon death. *'Scorched Earth:' Enemy units set the terrain on fire upon death. Fright Night It's a dark and dreary night in Augustgrad. Dominion citizens are knocking on doors and asking for candy. Be sure you have treats to give them, lest you find yourselves the victims of a deadly trick. This mutation applies to "Rifts to Korhal," and is Halloween themed. During the mutation, the background music is changed to that of the Cursed Hollow map from Heroes of the Storm. *'Afraid of the Dark:' Vision provided by all sources is extremely limited except when in view of your camera. *'Trick or Treat:' Civilians visit your Candy Bowl looking for treats, which are generated by spending minerals. If no treats are available, the civilians randomly transform into enemy units. Breath of Destruction Exposure to terrazine can result in violent outbursts, and Amon's forces are no exception. The Dark God's influence over them has been intensified by the gas, increasing their speed and aggression. They will stop at nothing to destroy you. Be sure to destroy them first. This mutation applies to "Mist Opportunities." *'Speed Freaks:' Enemy units have double their normal movement speed. *'Aggressive Deployment:' Additional enemy units are periodically deployed onto the battlefield. *'Avenger:' Enemy units gain increased attack speed, armor, and life when nearby enemy units die. Diplomatic Immunity They say the best offense is a good defense. Not only can Amon's forces evade and absorb your attacks, but the Void also provides them with impervious defenses against a single army. You and your ally must coordinate your assault in order to secure victory. This mutation applies to "Oblivion Express." *'Polarity': Each enemy unit is immune to either your units or your ally's units. *'Evasive Maneuvers': Enemy units teleport a short distance away upon taking damage. *'Barrier': Enemy units gain a temporary shield upon the first time they take damage. Miner Concerns Augustgrad is in dire straits. Resources have been scattered throughout the streets, and in order to gather them, your forces will have to brave the mines that Amon's forces have deployed across the city. Fight through the Fear and shatter the Void Shards. This mutation applies to "Rifts to Korhal." *'Mag-nificent': Mag Mines are deployed throughout the map at the start of the mission. *'Fear': Player units will occasionally stop attacking and run around in fear upon taking damage. *'Slim Pickings': Player worker units gather resources at a reduced rate, but resource pickups spawn throughout the map. Growing Threat Amon's forces have been altered by the terrazine on Bel'shir in unexpected ways. Increased adrenaline triggers unpredictable transformations and each new death unleshes new hostile forms. The most powerful of them have even developed nuclear capabilities. This mutation applies to "Mist Opportunities." *'Transmutation': Enemy units have a chance to transform into more powerful units whenever they deal damage. *'Mutually Assured Destruction': Enemy Hybrid units detonate a Nuke upon death. *'Alien Incubation': All enemy units spawn Broodlings upon death. Flipping Out Chaos reigns over the ritual of Rak'Shir. Enemies are not where they first appear to be, and your forces find themselves overcome this fear. Even your own perspective is warped and twisted. Maintain focus long enough for Ji'nara to win the challenge. This mutation applies to "Chain of Ascension." *'Vertigo': Your camera randomly changes positions. *'Fear': Player units will occasionally stop attacking and run around in fear upon taking damage. *'Evasive Maneuvers': Enemy units teleport a short distance away upon taking damage. World on Fire Nowhere is safe from Amon's wrath. Between the endless missile salvos, random nuclear strikes, and a purifier beam in search of something to burn, Veridia's lava flows might be the least of your worries. Get your workers back to base safely. It's their time to shine. This mutation applies to "The Vermillion Problem." *'Missile Command': Endless missile bombardments target your structures and must be shot down throughout the mission. *'Going Nuclear': Nukes are launched at random throughout the map. *'Purifier Beam': An enemy Purifier Beam moves across the map toward nearby player units. Triple Threat Amon has summoned minions from all three races in this battle. A Moebius Corps laser drill has its sights set upon you, hordes of infested terrans roam the terrain, and protoss motherships bombard you from orbit. Withstand their combined might and complete your mission. This mutation applies to "Void Launch." *'Laser Drill': An enemy Laser Drill constantly attacks player units within enemy vision. *'Outbreak': Enemy Infested Terrans spawn continuously around the map. *'Orbital Strike': Enemy Orbital Strikes are periodically fired throughout the map. ** Note: Unlike in First Strike, the drill repairs itself if destroyed, and therefore can only be temporarily disabled. Burning Legion Amon's armies are vast. An endless tide of his fanatical warriors washes over the halls of Ulnar, hell-bent on burning you to ash. Cut through them to get to the celestial locks, but beware: Amon's forces are dangerous even in death. This mutation applies to "Lock & Load." *'Scorched Earth': Enemy units set the terrain on fire upon death. *'Void Rifts': Void Rifts periodically appear in random locations and spawn enemy units until destroyed. *'Avenger': Enemy units gain increased attack speed, movement speed, armor, life, and life-regeneration when nearby enemy units die. Out of Order Electromagnetic interference is wreaking havoc on your communications. Giving orders to your army can prove costly, so make every action count. Intel is limited and vision is obscured, and even the simplest task could take a while to complete. Get through it and save the planet. This mutation applies to "The Vermillion Problem." *'Micro Transactions': Giving commands to your units costs resources based on the unit's cost. *'Darkness': Previously explored areas remain blacked out on the minimap while outside of player vision. *'Time Warp': Enemy Time Warps are periodically deployed throughout the map. Dark Ritual Amon has siphoned the temple's energy in order to grant his minions incredible power. Brimming with psionic potential, his supercharged armies sprint across the battlefield and channel their wrath into myriad abilities. Withstand the onslaught until the temple is secure once more. This mutation applies to "Temple of the Past." *'Power Overwhelming': All enemy units have energy and use random abilities. *'Speed Freaks': Enemy units have double their normal movement speed. Boom Town Moebius Corps has tapped into their stockpile of nuclear warheads and are shipping them across Tarsonis. The remainder are reserved for your destruction. With cargo this volatile, every stray bullet presents an incredible risk. Don't be surprised if your forces flinch at the first sign of combat. This mutation applies to "Oblivion Express." *'Going Nuclear': Nukes are launched at random throughout the map. *'Self Destruction': Enemy units explode and deal damage to friendly player units upon death. *'Fear': Player units will occasionally stop attacking and run around in fear of taking damage. Perfect Storm Slayn's climate is as merciless as the Tal'darim. Visibility is reduced as a titanic storm rages across the killing fields, freezing its victims solid and sweeping them up into dangerous twisters. Brave the elements and win the challenge at all costs. This mutation applies to "Chain of Ascension." *'Blizzard': Storm clouds move across the map, damaging and freezing player units in their path. *'Twister': Tornadoes move across the map, damaging and knocking back player units in their path. *'Shortsighted': Player units and structures have reduced vision range. Urban Warfare The city is a dangerous place. Unseen assailants lurk around every corner, and the streets are littered with deadly hidden traps. Even the buildings themselves seek to strike you down. Move quickly and carefully, and always watch your back. This mutation applies to "Rifts to Korhal." *'Photon Overload': All enemy structures attack nearby hostile units. *'Minesweeper': Groups of widow mines and spider mines are buried throughout the battlefield. *'We Move Unseen': All enemy units are permanently cloaked. Special Delivery Amon will stop at nothing to destroy you. Even in death, his minions strike back at you with a final, devastating gambit. Keep your distance as you dispatch your foes, or you might join them in defeat. This mutation applies to "Void Launch." *'Aggressive Deployment': Additional enemy units are periodically deployed onto the battlefield. *'Self Destruction': Enemy units explode and deal damage to nearby player units upon death. *'Alien Incubation': All enemy units spawn broodlings upon death. Spear of Your Doom Phase-smiths under Amon's thrall have constructed a new arkship to rain destruction upon the Dark God's foes from orbit. Withstand the onslaught, and seize the locks. This mutation applies to "Lock & Load." *'Orbital Strike': Enemy Orbital Strikes are periodically fired throughout the map. *'Temporal Field': Enemy Temporal Fields are periodically deployed throughout the map. *'Purifier Beam': An enemy Purifier Beam moves across the map toward nearby player units. Temple of Pain The hardest wars are those of attrition. The temple is under siege, minerals can be difficult to harvest, and Amon's army is both resilient and fanatical. Hold out as long as you can, and hope it is enough. This mutation applies to "Temple of the Past." *'Mineral Shield': Mineral clusters at player bases are periodically encased in a shield which must be destroyed for gathering to continue. *'Barrier': Enemy units gain a temporary shield upon the first time they take damage. *'Avenger': Enemy units gain increased attack speed, armor, and life when nearby enemy units die. War is Hell Char is ablaze. Increased volcanic activity has made the planet even more hazardous than before. Keep your eyes on the enemy, and always remember: don't stand in the fire. This mutation applies to "Void Thrashing." *'Scorched Earth': Enemy units set the terrain on fire upon death. *'Lava Burst': Lava periodically bursts from the ground at random locations and deals damage to player air and ground units. *'Evasive Maneuvers': Enemy units teleport a short distance away upon taking damage. White Out Few things are as harsh as a Kaldir blizzard. Resources are hard to come by, and the winds freeze everything they touch. Destroy Amon's shuttles, and try to keep warm. This mutation applies to "Void Launch." *'Blizzard': Storm clouds move across the map, damaging and freezing player units in their path. *'Slim Pickings': Player worker units gather resources at a reduced rate, but resource pickups spawn throughout the map. Bad Weather Amon's forces tear through reality and make landfall across Augustgrad as tornadoes rampage through the city. Can you weather the storm and close the rifts before it's too late? This mutation applies to "Rifts to Korhal". *'Void Rifts': Void Rifts periodically appear in random locations and spawn enemy units until destroyed. *'Twister': Tornadoes move across the map, damaging and knocking back player units in their path. Time Lock Time is not on your side. Amon's forces are moving fast, and the battlefield is full of treacherous challenges to slow you down. You'll need to act with both speed and caution in order to win. This mutation applies to "Lock & Load". These mutations are designed to hinder movement speed and army positioning: *'Speed Freaks': The enemy moves faster than any unit a player has at their disposal. *'Time Warp': – The Time Warp ability will be used against allied commanders, slowing the movement and attack speed of their units. These areas of time distortion can be avoided. *'Mag-nificient': Mag mines will be scattered all over the map, forcing armies to move with extreme caution. If you trip their proximity sensors, they’ll fly straight towards the unit that triggered them, causing terrible, terrible damage to friendly units. First Strike With a powerful laser drill at his disposal, nothing is beyond Amon's reach. If he can see you, he can hit you. Charge in, and wipe him out. This mutation applies to "Chain of Ascension." *'Long Range' - Enemy units and structures have increased weapon and vision range. *'Shortsighted' - Player units and structures have reduced vision range. *'Laser Drill' - An enemy Drakken laser drill constantly attacks player units within enemy vision. ** Note: The drill can be destroyed, and will not respawn upon destruction. Train of the Dead The infested terrans on Tarsonis are everywhere. They're in the ground. They're on the trains. Before long, they'll be in your base. And you may never see them coming. This mutation applies to "Oblivion Express." The following mutators can be applied: *'Walking Infested': Every enemy commanders destroy will spawn infested terrans. The more life a unit has, the more infested will rise from it's corpse. *'Outbreak': Continuous waves of the infested horde march against the commanders' bases. *'Darkness': The fog of war is replaced with pure darkness and the mission’s objectives are hidden from the mini-map. Players won’t know where the trains are or where attacks are coming from. Category:Co-op Missions